


【排球少年|影日】冬假/A Winter Vacation

by Orange0Yuzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 影山飞雄 - Freeform, 影日 - Freeform, 日向翔阳 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange0Yuzu/pseuds/Orange0Yuzu
Summary: 影山坐在副驾上，歪头向窗外看去，他们经过了一栋栋屋顶倾斜的房子，窗户里透出亮光，屋顶的积雪厚得像童话故事里的姜饼小屋。偶尔几辆迎面开来的车的灯光像是在说晚安。Hinata and Kageyama went skiing in Hokkaido on their vacation.Kageyama sat in the co-driver's seat, tilting his head to look out the window as they passed some houses with sloping roofs, bright light coming through the windows, and roofs so thick with snow that they looked like gingerbread cottages in a fairy tale. Occasionally a few oncoming cars passed by, and their headlights looked like they were saying goodnight.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	【排球少年|影日】冬假/A Winter Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> 两个人在休赛季去北海道滑雪

影山和日向在年底休赛季有一个月的假期。他俩决定去旅游，先去北海道滑雪，然后一起回宫城过年。  
岁暮时节，连绵的大雪下个不停。飞机在雪里降落在新千岁机场时，已经比预计晚点了六个小时。

影山和日向开着提前租好的车，前往预订的民宿。暖黄色车灯照出两道笔直的轨迹，纷纷扬扬的雪花在光线里快乐地跳舞。

开车的是日向。在巴西时，好心的朋友把车借给他开，出门也会叫上日向。日向慢慢观察摸索着学会了，回国也考出了驾照。

（影山还没通过理论考试，日向在嘲笑了他两次之后看到了影山的脸色，识趣地闭上了嘴。）

车里开着广播，天气节目的女主持在絮絮叨叨明天有放晴的希望。车窗上的雪化成了一道道水痕流下来。日向专心致志地握着方向盘。

影山坐在副驾上，歪头向窗外看去，他们经过了一栋栋屋顶倾斜的房子，窗户里透出来亮光，屋顶的积雪厚得像童话故事里的姜饼小屋。偶尔几辆迎面开来的车的灯光像是在说晚安。

两小时后，他们到了预定的民宿，比预计时间晚了四十分钟。日向把车倒进了车库。小屋是传统的木制结构，有电暖气和被炉。已经过了半夜，电暖炉烧着，他们都有些困了。

影山打开了电视，却发现连绵不断的大雪影响到了电视信号，他们不仅收不到体育频道，能看的频道还经常沙沙地中断。影山有些烦躁地按着遥控器。日向摘下围巾，拍打着两个人挂在门边沾湿了的羽绒服，说，明天雪停了再找人来修吧。

日向打开冰箱，发现了几个肉罐头、一盒橙子和几板冻得坚硬的巧克力。日向切开了一个橙子，横断面渗出果汁，流到了菜板上。他把一半递给了影山，自己也撕开橙子皮吮了一口汁液，却失望地垮下了眉头。日向不高兴地咕哝，放得太久，橙子的糖分都代谢完了——它不甜了。

影山没什么表情地吃完了自己那半橙子，果皮团起来，说，我就可以接受，你什么时候变挑剔了。日向就瞪他，把剥开的一瓣果肉塞进了嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓的像仓鼠。

日向裹在被炉里昏昏欲睡，影山还在跟时不时蓝屏的电视较劲。电视里播着：“蓝鹦鹉是巴西热带雨林里一种罕见的美丽鸟类——”信号中断了，屏幕又飘着沙沙的雪花点，接上：“在迁徙时节，很多鸟类会从北半球飞到雨林——”

影山就想，日向前几年里是怎么过的，这家伙连开车、做饭都学会了，有没有跟他当时的朋友们，在森林里看到过这种美丽而罕见的鸟儿呢？

日向发出了轻微的呼噜声。窗外的雪寂静无声地还在下，室内柔和的灯光洒在雪地上，照出他们进屋时踩过的脚印已经被渐渐盖住了。

影山穿着袜子，踩在榻榻米上，轻手轻脚地把日向从被炉里半拖半抱出来，放进地铺，拉上被子，关上了灯。


End file.
